


Landslide

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Bobby comes to some realizations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Bobby was a hunter, he shouldn't want this — he shouldn’t want Crowley. Yet with just one kiss, his heart began to pound in a way it hadn’t since Karen was still alive. So Bobby did what any hunter would do when face with the fact that he was falling in love with a demon — he tried to ignore it. After all the only reason he felt anything when kissing Crowley was because he hadn’t been with anyone for a very long time. 

Besides, he had only kissed Crowley to seal the terms of his contract. Bobby had known it was only way to save his boys. He didn’t expect to like the way it made him feel. The problem with ignoring the elephant in the room was that it usually came back to haunted you. After showing Dean and Sam the picture on his cellphone, Crowley kept on popping up at the most inappropriate times. Sometimes Bobby was dressed and on his way of finishing an entire bottle of rum by himself; other times he was in the shower.

Those were the times that Bobby wanted to forget but he couldn’t. Being with Crowley felt better than it should. He was a hunter who was in love with a demon. Something that wouldn’t change any time soon so Bobby decided to go with the flow. It was time to stop ignoring Crowley and give into what he wanted. And what Bobby wanted was Crowley — preferably naked in his bed every night.

So the next time that Crowley decided to pop up unannounced, Bobby was going to tell the demon exactly how he felt about him.


End file.
